Data can be captured and sent via radio communication with a remote switch. A given data transmission protocol is used for sending this data.
German Patent Application DE 101 25 058 A1 of Albsmeier et al. describes a thermally-fed sender with a heat transformer element equipped with a downstream voltage transformer and logic structural group, as well as a data transmission unit.